My Princess
by Haruka Hayashibara
Summary: Cantik? Princess? Hei aku lelaki! Ck, sejak kapan dia jadi penggombal seperti ini? Sial, kenapa tingkahku seperti gadis yang baru saja jatuh cinta? Hei, aku tidak jatuh cinta! Cih, dia benar-benar menggodaku! Sialan kau, Naruto!/Sekuel Feeling/NaruNeji/Happy Fujoshi Independence Day #4!


**Diclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : Naruto x Neji**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance**

**Warning : AU | OOC | Typo | Yaoi | Feelnya ga dapet | Alur cepat | Many more.**

**Sekuel Feeling**

**Dedicated to Fujoshi ****Independence** **Day #4**

xxx

Aku selalu memperhatikan pria itu.

Pria yang memiliki rambut pirang acak-acakan, mata indah yang beriris biru _Sapphire_, dan kulit tan yang seksi..

Benar-benar sempurna.

Aku heran, kenapa Sasuke–sahabatku lebih memilih gadis berisik berambut _Pink _itu? Padahal Naruto lebih baik dari siapapun. Ya.. walaupun sebenarnya dia sedikit brengsek.

Sekarang kami sangat dekat, bahkan aku telah mengetahui sifat aslinya yang sangat berbeda saat ia sedang berada di lingkungan sekolah, atau di luar sekolah.

Tidak. Sekarang aku sudah menjadi kekasihnya.

Betapa aku sangat bahagia saat kami itu, walaupun status kami disembunyikan sampai sekarang.

Tapi aku sangat bahagia, ia begitu perhatian, romantis, dan.. banyak lagi.

Itu semua berawal dari setelah beberapa hari saat Sasuke memutuskan hubungannya dengan Naruto, dan aku yang memutuskan hubunganku dengan Gaara–sahabat Naruto.

* * *

**Flashback**

Aku sedang duduk sendirian di atap sekolah, sambil memandang langit biru dengan pandangan menerawang.

Mungkin aku menyesal karena telah memutuskan Gaara.

Tapi, apa benar aku menyesal karena memutuskan hubunganku dengan Gaara? Karena bagaimanapun juga, Gaara hanya sekedar bahan taruhan dengan teman-temanku.

Tapi–

Krieet..

Tap tap tap

Aku mendengar suara pintu terbuka dengan pelan, yang diiringi langkah sepatu seseorang yang sepertinya mendekat kearahku.

Bruk

Sepertinya orang yang tadi membuka pintu, mulai duduk disampingku dengan jarak yang sedikit besar diantara kami.

Ck, siapa, sih, yang datang?

Mengganggu saja!

Karena penasaran, aku menolehkan wajahku untuk melihat siapa yang berani menggangguku.

DEG

Aku sangat terkejut saat aku melihat siapa yang datang, dan tentu saja ekspresi terkejut ku telah kututup dengan ekspresi _stoic_-ku.

Dia..

Dia adalah pria yang saat itu dipermainkan oleh Sasuke.

Pria yang selalu tersenyum, dan bersikap seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa diantara dirinya dan Sasuke. Itu terbukti dengan sikapnya yang terlihat biasa dan santai saat ita berbicara dengan Sasuke, dan Sakura.

Yang kutahu, ia memiliki pribadi yang hangat, ceria, dan terbuka. Tapi, kenapa saat aku ingin menelusuri mata yang selalu cerah itu lebih dalam, aku tidak bisa menemukan apa-apa?

Aku tidak bisa membaca perasaannya, padahal ia adalah seorang yang memiliki pribadi yang terbuka. Bahkan, mata itu tidak bisa berbohong.

Tapi kenapa–

"Hei!"

Lamunanku buyar saat mendengar suara yang memanggilku, "Hn?" sahutku singkat.

Ia terkekeh kecil, "Sudah puas memperhatikan wajahku? Aku tampan, hm?"

DEG

Perasaan apa ini?

Kenapa aku..

Aku mendengus mendengarnya, "Apa? Tampan? Yang benar saja!" jawabku dengan nada ketus.

Ia tersenyum tipis mendengar jawaban yang terlontar dari mulutku–yang sangat berbeda dengan perasaanku yang sesungguhnya.

DEG

Senyum itu..

Begitu berbeda.

Senyum yang satu ini, terlihat.. tulus.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kau terus memperhatikan wajahku?" tanyanya dengan seringai nakal yang menurutku sangat.. ah, aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya.

Aku mendengus kasar, "Terserahlah!" jawabku ketus sambil memandang lurus kedepan.

Hening.

Aku dan Naruto sama-sama terdiam.

Hanya terdengar semilir angin yang berhembus dengan lembut–sehingga membuat helaian rambut kami sedikit bergoyang, kelopak-kelopak bunga sakura mulai berjatuhan–dari pohon bunga sakura yang tumbuh di ujung sana, ditambah lagi dengan aura yang memikat yang kuat–keluar dari tubuh Naruto.

Aura memikat yang dapat membuat siapapun jatuh kedalamnya, tanpa ada yang bisa menolaknya.

Aku meliriknya dengan ujung mata lavender pucatku, terlihat ia sedang memandang lurus kedepan, dengan helaian pirangnya yang sedikit bergoyang karena angin yang berhembus dengan lembut diantara kami.

Deg deg

Aku menghentikan lirikan ku, dan menunduk dengan wajah yang sedikit memerah.

Kenapa jantungku berdebar-debar saat aku berada di sampingnya?

Apa ini–

Ah, tidak mungkin!

Sial! Kenapa aku jadi seperti gadis yang sedang jatuh cinta?

Jatuh cinta? Cih, yang benar saja!

Aku berusaha menenangkan jantungku yang terus berdetak dengan kencang.

Setelah menenangkan diri, aku kembali mendongakkan wajahku, dan kembali memandang lurus ke depan.

Dari sudut mataku, dia terlihat sedang memandangiku begitu intens–dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan. Dan itu membuatku sedikit.. malu saat ia memandangiku seperti itu.

Dengan cepat, aku memasang wajah dinginku, dan menoleh kearahnya, "Apa?" tanyaku dengan nada datar.

Ia tersenyum kecil.

Kami-sama! Senyum itu lagi!

Dengan masih memandangiku, ia menjawab, "Aku baru sadar kalau matamu sangat indah,"

A–apa?

"Matamu besar, dan indah–dengan iris lavender pucatmu. Bola matamu sangat jernih, aku sangat menyukai matamu," lanjutnya dengan senyum kecilnya.

Deg deg deg

Apa yang ia katakan tadi?

Mataku..

Keningku berkerut mendengarnya, "Aku.. apa?" tanyaku dengan nada datar.

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaanku, ia berdiri dan berjalan kearahku.

Ia duduk dibelakangku dan–

Sreet..

Apa yang–

"Rambutmu juga indah,"

Dengan seenaknya, ia melepaskan ikatan rambutku, yang membuat rambut panjangku tergerai.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Naruto!?" teriakku kesal, tanpa menoleh kearahnya.

* * *

.

.

.

"Rambut coklatmu begitu indah, Neji, lembut dan–" dengan nakal, Naruto mencium wangi rambutnya, tanpa menghiaraukan tubuh Neji yang menegang karena ulahnya, "–harum. Bagaimana bisa seorang lelaki sepertimu begitu.. cantik?" lanjutnya dengan suara serak, dan seringai seksinya.

Apa?

Tadi dia bilang apa?

Cantik?

Cantik katanya!?

Hei, aku lelaki!

Sreet..

Dengan Neji membalikan tubunya, dan menepis tangan Naruto yang masih membelai rambutnya.

"Jangan bercanda!" teriaknya tepat di wajah Naruto.

Neji, apakah kau tidak tau kalau dipipimu menampilkan semburat tipis kemerahan? Dan itu membuatmu tampak lebih cantik–dimata Naruto.

"Siapa yang bercanda?" sahut Naruto sambil menaikan sudut bibirnya.

Wajah Neji semakin memerah saat menyadari jarak wajahnya dengan wajah Naruto sangat dekat, dengan cepat ia memundurkan wajahnya menjauhi Naruto.

Melihat itu, Naruto menyeringai, "Neji, ada sesuatu yang menempel di pipi kananmu,"

Mendengar itu Neji sedikit terkejut, langsung saja ia meraba-raba pipinya dengan panik, "Mana? Mana?" ia terus aja menggosok-gosokkan pipi kanannya dengan telapak tangannya, tanpa menyadari seringai Naruto semakin melebar.

CHUU~

Dengan cepat, Naruto mencium pipi kiri Neji.

DEG

Mata Neji melebar saat merasakan benda lembut yang ia rasakan di pipi kirinya, dengan cepat wajah Neji berubah menjadi merah.

Dia.. dia..

Dia mencium pipiku!

Melihat Neji yang masih mematung, Naruto menjauhkan bibirnya dari pipi lembut tersebut.

Ia memperhatikan wajah Neji yang memerah karena ulahnya, perlahan ia membelai pipi yang sehabis di ciumnya.

Sambil membelai pipi Neji, Naruto menyeringai, "Pipimu halus, ya? Aku tidak menyangka,"

BLUSH

Si–sialan. Dia benar-benar menggodaku.

Sejak kapan dia jadi penggombal seperti ini?

"Kau diamlah!" bentak Neji dengan nada ketus, dan berusaha mempertahankan wajah _stoic_-nya, walaupun wajahnya sudah memerah sempurna.

Mendengarnya, Naruto hanya terkekeh, dan memasukan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celananya.

"_Bye My Princess," _kata Naruto seenaknya, sambil berjalan melewati Neji–sambil mencuri ciuman Neji di bibir, dan tentu saja perlakukan itu membuat wajah Neji kembali merona.

A–pa?

_Princess?_

"Sialan kau, Naruto!" teriaknya kencang, tanpa mengetahui Naruto yang sedang di luar–tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengarnya.

Hah..

Neji, salahkan dirimu yang begitu cantik dimata Naruto.

**Flashback End**

* * *

Astaga.. mengingatnya saja wajah Neji sudah memerah. Ia melamun sambil tersenyum-senyum sendiri, tanpa merasakan ada seseorang yang sedang menghampirinya dengan seringai nakalnya.

Grep

Tubuh Neji menegang saat ia merasakan kedua tangan seseorang yang melingkari pinggangnya, sontak Neji memalingkan wajahnya untuk melihat sang pelaku.

Chu~

Blush.

"Hai, _My Princess_~" sapa pria yang ternyata bernama Uzumaki Naruto itu kepada sang kekasih–dengan seringai nakalnya. Seringai Naruto semakin melebar saat melihat wajah sang kekasih yang memerah karena tepat saat ia menoleh kearahnya, Naruto langsung mencium bibirnya.

"Naruto!"

Bukannya menjawab, Naruto malah menumpukan dagunya di bahu Neji, sambil memghirup aroma sang kekasih.

"_Baby_, hari ini aku bermain dirumahmu seharian, ya? Aku sedang malas dirumah sendirian, kamu mau, kan?" tanya Naruto dengan suara serak dan berat, sambil sesekali mengecup leher jenjang sang kekasih.

Wajah Neji semakin memerah mendengarnya.

"Hn," balas Neji dengan wajah _stoic_-nya.

Naruto terkekeh mendengarnya, "_Baby_, aku ke kelas dulu, ya? Tanyanya sambil melepas pelukannya, "_Bye My Princess, I love you~_" lanjutnya sambil mencium bibir _cherry _Neji–sekilas, sambil lalu berjalan menuju kelasnya.

Neji memandang punggung Naruto yang semakin jauh dengan senyuman manis, yang tidak pernah diperlihatkan oleh siapapun–kecuali Naruto.

"_I love you too, Naruto_."

END

Happy Fujoshi Independence Day \(^o^)/

Hehe, gimana sekuelnya? Feel nya dapet ga? Kyanya ga deh T.T

Thanks for : **dochees**, **Rin Miharu-Uzu**, **Seiri Dwisiya**, **Satsuki Naruhi**, **zee's apple**, dan **MJ **yang sudah mereview.

Maaf kalau saya ga bikin Nejinaru, karena sudah terlanjur bikin NaruNeji :) maaf yang kecewa sama sekuel ini :)

Maaf banget klo banyak kesalahan, dan typo. Jadi saya minta kritik dan sarannya ^.^

Untuk crita ini, saya tidak menerima **Flame** kecuali **Flame** yang membangun.

Saya tunggu review nya :D


End file.
